Un Baile en Hogwarts
by Profion
Summary: Esta es la historia de un baile en Hogwarts. Slyth Porretas, Raven salidos, Gryffs Sanos y los Huff queriendo montar un sindicato. Y por si esto fuera poco Remus y Lily se van de rollo. La historia es sólo un capi... Lean y dejen Review pleaaaaaaaaase!


**Remus y Lily... primera y última cita... **

Esta es una historia de un solo capítulo, por lo tanto es imposible que la deje a la mitad como he hecho con el resto de mis historias. Soy una persona inconstante, pero que le vamos a hacer... aún así tengo otras cualidades [vaga, cargante...]. Por cierto, pesé a las alusiones a alucinógenos, sexo y demás, dejo esto en la categoría de "general" porque creo que hay que estar informado sobre estas cosas (qué droga coloca más, etc).

Bueno, esta historia empieza "in media res". O sea, que no te voy a contar el coñazo del baile porque es que paso muy mucho. Además, hay 50.000 fics [cantidad aproximada] de fics que cuentan bailes que puedes leer.

Remus y Lily deciden que van juntos al baile... y todo podría ser el comienzo de un gran rollo, e incluso de una relación seria y tal [aunque a los 15 años no es para siempre] pero el qué dirán... más bien el "qué dicen" es un obstáculo.

Leedlo y tiradme tomatitos.

Allá por los años 80, cuando Madonna cantaba "Like a Virgin" y la gente era muy hortera vistiendo, Los Merodeadores, Lily, Snape y Malfoy [y más gente, porque si sólo estuvieran esos en el colegio vaya ruina] estaban en el 4º año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y esa misma noche había un gran baile con ocasión del 400 aniversario del Microondas.

Los Slyth, liderados por Lucius Malfoy, se había ido de botellona al Bosque Prohibido y los Gryff, como son gente sana, estaban divirtiéndose jugando al parchís.

- Venga Lily, te he comido una ficha y según las normas del juego te toca quitarte una prenda – decía James

- Pírate James

 El resto de la conversación y el hecho de que Lily se quitase o no una prenda, y en caso afirmativo, qué prenda se quitó dejo que os lo imagineis.

El caso es que la hora del Banquete de celebración se acercaba y todos estaban nerviosos. James salía con Ely Chander y Sirius con Grijander Enemorauer, que eran la cosa más callo de Hogwats, pero es que ellos tampoco podían aspirar a nada mejor porque entre el acné, las gafas y demás... pues eran más feos que un pie sudado.

- Ostia James, pero es que la Grijander es más fea que pegar a un viejo, tron – decía Sirius

- Tu le tocas las tetas y ya está, no la mires a la cara – decía James

Sin embargo, Remus era un chico dulce, amable y educado (menos cuando era luna llena, todos sabemos por qué... no puede tenerlo todo)  y además tenía unos ojos preciosos, una sonrisas perfecta (cualidad realmente extraña en Inglaterra). Y Lily era la chica de moda, con ese pelo rojo pasión y esa mirada lujurios.... osea, esos ojos verdes "penetrantes" y tal. Y éste le pidió salir y ella dijo que sí (qué resumido, ¿no?). En realidad no le pidió salir propiamente, sino que le pidió lo que todos conocemos como "rollo". Si no lo entendeis, buscadlo en el diccionario xD.

Y la hora del baile llegó inexorablemente. Los que primero en llegar fueron los Slytherin que no estaban de coma etílico (que eran mas bien pocos), osea, el Malfoy con su ligue, conocida como "La Narci", Snape que iba solo, Lestrange que iba con su chorva de aquel entonces, una tal Choni y alguno más.

Siguieron los Gryffindor. Sirius y James, al ver al grupito de los Slyth casi se rajan porque iban con unas tías que eran mazo de feas y se iban a reir de ellas. Pero al ver que Snape estaba bailando la jota cantando la de "La Ramona pechugona tiene cántaros por pechos, Ramona Te Quiero" y todos los Slyth estaban viendo el espectáculo, decidieron pasar rápidamente para que no vieran que la Grijander Comeneuer esa iba con ellos.

---------------FLASHBACK------------------   (no viene a cuento, pero me apetece)

_Era una lluviosa tarde de Enero, el tiempo era un asco y estaban todos deprimidos porque se acercaban los exámenes de la segunda evaluación. _

El Profesor Nabus acababa de entrar en el aula y todos pasaban de él. Impartía al asignatura de Pociones, pero en aquel entonces no era lo que es hoy, porque la ciencia ha progresado y tal. Era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, pero le respetaban menos que a Filch, sobre todo desde que el año anterior se agarrase un pedal en la fiesta del 399 aniversario de la creación del microondas, y acabase bailando cancán mientras entonaba el "Asturias patria querida". Pero eso viene todavía menos a cuento que el flashback en si.

_Los Slyth estaban en su estado habitual de "colocón" y hacían chistes malos del tipo "Nabus me come el nabus" y demás. Los Gryff también hacían chistes malos del tipo: "Nabus me jama el nabus", pero lo triste es que ellos no estaban drogados. _

_El caso es que aquella clase fue fatídica para la joven Grijander. Había tenido "fiesta" en la sala común de los Ravenclaw y con las prisas y tal había empalmado un día con otro. No se sabe a ciencia cierta que pasó en la fiesta de los Ravenclaw... unos dicen que hubo un torneo de Trivial Pursuit Magical Edition intensivo, otros que aquello fue una orgía y otros no dicen nada. Y cuando le tocó levantarse del asiento a entregar su probeta con la muestra de la poción, como llevaba la falta muy corta...................._

**_"LLEVAS EL TANGA DEL REVÉS!! SE TE VEN LOS LABIOS!!" –_**_ cantaron los Slyth al unísono, porro en mano. _

_Y claro, la miró toda la clase... Y EFECTIVAMENTE!! Así que los Gryff se unieron al cántico y el Nabus se subió en la mesa y les deleitó con otro cancán._

--------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK--------------------

Sirius sintió escalofríos al pensar en aquello y se iba distanciando de la Grijander por momentos. En eso los Slyth se dieron la vuelta y la vieron y Malfoy soltó un mordaz comentario:

- "Grijy-kins, llevas bien puesto el tanga?"

A lo que la Grijander contestó hábilmente:

- "Hoy no llevo"

- "Ostia, vaya palo que te ha metío" – observaba inteligentemente Snape

Entonces las dos casas se miraron mal, pero este duelo ocular no duró mucho, porque en eso llegó el Nabus con ligueros rositas fue el centro de atención. Y lo más importante, llegó la McGonagall con las bebidas alcohólicas. Lo normal sería que los Slytherin se hubieran tirado en plancha, pero estaban tan alcoholizados que no tenían muy claro que hacer, si continuar hasta el etílico o descansar. 10 segundos más tarde Snape tenía botellas hasta en los calzones, y Lucius lanzaba maldicioes a todos los que se acercaran a menos de un metro del vodka. Lestrange y la Choni decidieron ser sanos, y se fueron a una esquina de "rollo".

--------------FLASHBACK-------------- (es que les he pillado el gusto)

Remus iba con su mami a Madame Zara: Pantakas for the young people, que se encuentra en el número 27'435 del Callejón Diagon (por si os da por ir).

Todo joven es feliz de poder ir a comprar ropa, pero Remus no, porque entre que su madre es una hortera y que a cada transformación se le jode pues no sacaba ningún provecho de ello.

Le apetecía más quedarse en el Sex-shop de la esquina del Callejón Diagon con Knockturn leyendo "Brujitas Calientes", pero vio que cerca de allí estaba Snape. Snape era el típico melenudo con camisetas de Iron Maiden, pulseras de pinchos y pendiente en la oreja, que en el fondo era wena gente. Remus siempre quiso pasar al lado salvaje, como Snape, pero eso haría que su madre se agarrase un cabreo y que sus amigos le dieran de lado.  Snape lo tenía más fácil porque su vieja tenía un bareto heavy montao llamado "El Hobbit y Sauron buscan piso amueblado de 150 metros cuadrados en buena zona".

Pero bueno, que me desvío [con tanto dato accesorio me estoy recordando a Tolkien xD]. La visión del joven Slytherin le cortó el rollo y acabó en Madame Zara. Resignado se probó todos los pantalones horteras de la tienda, llevándose al final unos de piel de dragón (que más tarde luciría Bill Weasley).

---------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------------------------------

Y esos pantalones eran los únicos limpios que tenía. De hecho, aún contando con los sucios eran los únicos que tenía. Y esos lució.

Lily iba vestido a lo Madonna, pero como la pobre no tenía mucho pecho, lo que llevaba era un relleno del 15 (o del 16).

Y hechos dos adefesios bajaron los dos. Al principio nadie les hacía ni puto caso. James y Sirius estaban completamente pedo y bailaban con Lestrange y Malfoy una complicada danza, muy semejante a la de los irlandeses de tercera clase de "Titanic" mientras sonaba la canción de la cabra ("la cabra, la cabra la puta de la cabra, la madre que la parió, yo tenía una cabra que se llamaba Asunción"). Nabus y Mcgonagall... bueno, es que si pongo lo que estaban haciendo esto ya sería un fic no recomendado para menores de 69 :D. Los Ravenclaw jugaban a las "Gobstone Arranca – Ropa" con Grijander, que ya estaba casi en cueros y los Hufflepuff hablaban en una esquina sobre sus duras jornadas de trabajo reconstruyendo los muros de Hogwarts (por eso dicen que son los "trabajadores" XD) y estaban pensando en montar un sindicato.

Hasta ahí todo normal.

Pero al ponerse a bailar Remus y Lily todo cambió.

--------- VERSI"N CINEMATOGRÁFICA-----------

Se hacen primeros planos de los ojos de Remus y de Lily.

Luego un plano general

Primer plano con las caras de ambos mirándose tiernamente

Se para la música

Plano de las caras de ambos, que van cerrando los ojillos y se da un Besito...

Se ven fuegos artificiales de fondo

-----------FIN DE LA VERSI"N CINEMATOGRÁFICA-----------

Ocurrido esto... osea, que se jodiera el tocadiscos y Gandalf, el primo de Dumbledore, tirara un cohete, la mirada de todo el colegio se centraba en Remus y Lily.

En un ataque de ternura, Malfoy y Snape se abrazaron como amigos, se encendieron lo que ellos llaman "la pipa de la paz" y volvieron a mirar a Remus y Lily, que además de estar horteras y ridículos estaban enamorados.

Y en uno de esos momentos musicales, Malfoy y Snape empezaron:

"NACE UNA CANCIOOOON LLENA DE EMOCION BELLA Y BESTIA SOOOOON"

Letra que siguió todo Hogwarts, aunque la peli de la Bella y la Bestia todavía no se había hecho, pero fue un momento en el que Malfoy y Snape entraron en contacto con el cosmos y la energía del universo y tuvieron un momento musical premonitorio.

Y con esto y un bizcocho hasta tomorrow a las 8


End file.
